Kasa ga nai, Sono Hi ni (傘がない、その日に)
by Hey-its-me-momoe
Summary: AU: Kagome Recounts details of her relationship with Sesshoumaru. She recalls all the details from the good, to the heart breaking ones. KagomexSesshoumaru
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kasa ga nai, Sono Hi ni

傘がない、その日に

Without an Umbrella, On that Day

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

Please enjoy! - Momoe

Summary: Kagome recounts her relationship with Sesshoumaru. She remembers each loving detail until the end.

* * *

I stood at the train station like I did almost every day. Even though I had heard it was going to be pouring today, I had to forget my umbrella. I stood hugging myself and shivering. It was so cold. My school uniform clung to me, I was completely drenched from head to toe. Once I got to school, I would have to change into my gym clothes so I wouldn't get sick. My long black hair clung to my body.

It was normally quiet at this train station, especially this early in the morning. I lived quite a distance from my highschool, where I was a first year student, so I had to leave extra early. Every morning though, there was another student. I silently watched him each morning. He had brilliant golden eyes and long silver hair that went down to his waist. He wore a school uniform i didn't recognize. We normally stood by each other every morning, without saying a word to each other.

I often stole glances from this man every day. It was normally just glances and the slight smile at each other. We even started sitting closer to each other, gradually, day by day, we would get a little closure. I would get off the train before he would and I never saw him on the ride home.

I stood, shivering with my arms wrapped around my body, even though it did little to help me. I glanced around and he wasn't there that day. I felt lonely without looking at him from afar. The train was delayed due to the rain. I couldn't wait to board. Suddenly though, I felt the rain stop. I was confused, It was still pouring but no longer hitting me. I glanced up and a black umbrella was over me.

"Excuse me…" A gentle but deep voice said to me. I jumped a bit, I wasn't expecting someone to be near me. I heard him step next to me, I looked up from his dark shoes to his black pants, then to his black school jacket. His silver hair was hanging loose over his shoulders. His brilliant yellow eyes were staring at me.

"I thought… you looked a little cold… I hope you don't mind me…" He said. This was the man i always shared glances with. He never spoke before, this was the first time I heard his voice, it was intoxicating. I felt a blush cross my face.

"No… thank you so much!" I said happily. "It's really cold… I forgot my umbrella." I said. He was standing so close to me, holding the umbrella over the both of us.

"It's really no problem. It would be bad for you if you got sick, you should change when you get to school." I nodded. Just as I was about to speak the train pulled up and the man walked with me, holding the umbrella over us until we stepped on. I went to my usual seat, this is where he would normally sit a few seats away from me, but not today. he sat right next to me. He took his school jacket off and handed it to me.

"Please," He started, "Cover up with this, you are shivering." I looked at him for a moment and hesitantly took it from his hands.

"Thank you, you're so nice." I said and covered myself with the jacket. He was much taller than I was, at least a foot taller, so his jacket covered my torso and most of my legs with ease.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." I finally said, "Fifteen years old, first year student at Tensaiteki Gakuen." I bowed to him slightly. He smiled and bowed back to me.

"I'm Sesshoumaru Taisho, seventeen, third year student at Yamamoto Elite Gakuen." I bowed at him again.

"You must be really smart!" I said with a smile "that school is hard to get into." I remember I tried for it and failed the test horribly. He chucked lightly.

"It's a good school though. I like it there a lot. I've heard good things about Tensaiteki too." I nodded at him.

"It was my first choice." I said proudly. He laughed a little more and I joined it. It felt good to finally speak to this man i've admired from afar and to now have a name and voice to the face.

"So… i'm sorry If I creeped you out at all… I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that at all." He told me, I shook my head.

"You actually helped me a lot, I really appreciate it." I smiled. "The truth is, I'm really happy that you came to my rescue." I smiled at him. We looked at each other for a moment.

"Actually…" Sesshoumaru started speaking, "This is kind of embarrassing…" he paused and I smiled happily at him. "I've been trying to speak with you for a while now. We've taken the same train all semester… It's odd that we've never spoken. Today was a good chance to start a conversation with you… so I did." He admitted to me and I let out a playful laugh.

"Really?" I smiled, "I actually have been curious about you… I've wanted to speak with you too." I admitted back to him. we sat and laughed together, it was… relieving to finally speak with him and to know that he wanted to speak with me too.

"Actually… If it's okay with you." he said and pulled out a small black flip phone from his bag. "Can we exchange numbers?" he asked. I smiled deeply and nodded my head energetically. I pulled out my pink flip phone and we exchanged our numbers just as the train was pulling to my stop. I stood up and handed Sesshoumaru his jacket.

"Thank you, again." i said with a smile.

"I'll see you on monday?" I asked and he nodded. I waved goodbye to him as I stepped off the train and ran to my campus. That was how I met Sesshoumaru. The man I would grow to love more than anything.

There are a lot of things in my life that I would want to change. Meeting him wouldn't be one of them. He taught me so much in our time together. Thinking to that time now… I'm full of regret… regret for how thing ended up between us. But that first meeting with him… it meant the world to me.

We spent the next few days texting back and forth. I can't lie, from the moment we first started speaking to eachother, I was attracted to that wonderful man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kasa ga nai, Sono Hi ni

傘がない、その日に

Without an Umbrella, On that Day

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

Please enjoy! - Momoe

* * *

"Kagome!" His voice sounded cheerful on the phone. We only saw each other this morning at the train station but it seemed a lot longer than that. The school day was over now and I was waiting for the train ride home when Sesshoumaru had called me. We had started talking around a month ago, we had always seen each but didn't start speaking until he offered me his umbrella on that rainy day.

"Yes?" I said with a big smile on my face.

"I forgot to ask you this morning… are you busy tonight?" He said after a slight pause. I thought about it for a moment. He and I were getting close to each other and it was common for us to talk a lot in the morning and text each other throughout the day. We would call each other every once in a while too.

"I think I can make some time tonight… Why? what's up?" I asked. The train was approaching and I stood up from the bench and waited for it to arrive.

"Would you like to come over to my house for dinner?" He asked me, he sounded hopeful.

"Sesshoumaru… I would love that!" I said, "Could you show me the way to your house though?" I asked and took my seat on the train, it wasn't too crowded today.

"Sure… I'm about to get on my train so I'll be at our stop in a little bit." I smiled happily.

"Okay… I'll see you soon." I said and hung up the phone. Before long I was at the train station and waiting for Sesshoumaru. I could feel my heartbeat pick up quickly as his train approached. As soon as he saw me, his face lit up.

"Kagome!" He greeted me with a smile. "Are you ready?" He asked and I nodded. We walked down the long steps of the train station down into the neighborhood below. We lived close to each other but I had never been to his house before.

"I'm glad you wanted to come over." He said as he lead me down the street. Small houses and bushes surrounded the small walking path as the sun was setting in the distance, casting the sky in a brilliant orange color. "I would be a little lonely if you had decided not to." I smiled at him, he was normally very honest with me on his feelings. Before long we ended up at a two story house that was a cream color, the doors were the color of coffee.

"This is it." He smiled and pulled his key out of his pocket. We stepped inside and the house was empty and dark.

"Is your family out?" I asked. He lead me to the kitchen, past the stairs at the front door, turning on some lights as we passed switches.

"I actually just live with my grandfather." he said and I nodded, I didn't know that about him.

"Is he not here?" I asked and Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Grandfather is a hard worker, I really admire him. He took a job overseas for now, so I'm by myself." He said and I frowned.

"Really…? How long will he be gone for?" I asked and Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"It'll probably be another three months before he comes back." He said and grabbed my arm. "Have a seat though, I made some food." He smiled and I nodded I sat at the wooden kitchen table and he pulled a pig pot of soup out of the refrigerator and placed it on his stove.

He sat down next to me at the table. "There was another reason why I asked you here, Kagome." He smiled at me. I looked at him with a curious eye.

"It's… actually my birthday and I didn't want to be alone tonight." He smiled with a hint of sadness behind it. My eyes got wide.

"It's your… birthday?" I asked then I smiled. "I wish I would have known… I would have gotten you a cake or a present…" He shook his head at me.

"Just you being here is enough for me, Kagome." He said and then he looked slightly nervous. "I actually… wanted to ask you something too…" I nodded with a big smile on my face.

"Ask away!" I said and he looked down at his hand nervously.

"The truth is… I really enjoy your company… i was a very lonely person before you, Kagome. and now, now I can't imagine spending a day without talking to you." I smiled happily. "In truth… I have to tell you, that I'm attracted to you." He said so boldly. My face was covered with a blush. "I actually wanted to wait a while longer to ask you… but I don't think I can…" he paused and his golden eye met mine. I was shaking…. his words were so sweet to me, my heart was beating like crazy and I had a big smile on my face.

"Would you maybe… want to be my girlfriend?" he looked away from me as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Sesshoumaru…." I said and he glanced back at me. I smiled at him.

"I would be honored to be your girlfriend." He smiled so big then. He was proud of me. I wish that he could always be proud of me.

That was how we started dating. Things were simple then, very simple. There was no drama, no hardships, just a building romance between us then. He was always wonderful to me. Him asking me out on his eighteenth birthday was a wonderful memory for me. I cherished every moment of it. He walked me home that night and gave me a kiss on the forehead. When I went in that night, I couldn't sleep at all.


End file.
